Loving The Dragon
by Hizuku Sakuraji
Summary: (YUNJAE story) pada dasarnya susah menjadi orang baik. Jaejoong wartawan Korean Press yang tuna wicara menemukan seorang pria bertato naga misterius terluka di dekat dermaga tempatnya mencari berita. Dia harus menampungnya sampai amnesia pria itu sembuh, tanpa sadar kalau mereka telah terikat dibawah kutukan Astronimical Cassieopeia. (Warn : Yaoi, Possesive!Yunho) CHAP 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING THE DRAGON**

Starring : Yunjae

Genre : Romance, Crime, Drama.

Disc : I own the story, and Yunjae belong to god and each other.

Warning! BoyxBoy love and Rating M. don't like don't read!

**AKMU – Time and Fallen Leaves**

Dia memandang laptopnya dengan tidak begitu bersemangat saat mendengar berita aliansi mafia _The Dragon_ kembali beraksi. 7 tahun sudah Jaejoong—pria dengan paras androgini tersebut—menyimpan dendam khususnya pada ketua aliansi itu.

Ceritanya tidak berbeda jauh dengan mereka yang berasal dari kalangan atas, terlibat sedikit dengan _The Dragon_ dan bisa kapan saja hancur dibawah kaki mereka. Ayah Jaejoong sendiri adalah pengusaha pertambangan minyak di Amerika. Tidak tahu kerjasama nista macam apa yang ayah dan ketua aliansi itu lakukan sebelumnya sampai mereka tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dan tuan Kim dengan tegas memaksa keluarga kecilnya mengungsi ke tanah kelahiran mereka kembali.

Waktu itu Jaejoong masih berumur 15 tahun, dan yang dilakukannya cuma menuruti orang tuanya, sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tidak tahu bagaimana, mobil yang ditumpangi mereka menuju bandara mengalami kecelakaan.

Anak lelaki itu sendiri nyaris tewas karena luka lehernya yang mengenaskan. Tapi, Tuhan tidak sekejam itu padanya, dia membiarkan Jaejoong tetap hidup dalam kecacatan seumur hidupnya—pita suaranya rusak dan dia akan bisu selamanya.

Sejak itu, Jaejoong bersumpah akan membongkar kebusukan _The Dragon_, membawa si ketua keparat ke meja hijau melalui tangannya sendiri. Itu pun, kalau semua semudah menggigiti kukunya sendiri.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" oh, itu si Ahra, gadis dari pihak kepolisian yang bekerja sebagai tim penyidik. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak ayah Ahra—detektif Go—menangani kasus pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi wali sementaranya sampai dia berumur 18 tahun untuk menjalani hidup sendiri dan bekerja sebagai wartawan di sebuah koran milik negara.

Mereka tidak bersahabat atau berteman dengan 'baik', tapi Jaejoong tahu dibalik sikap Ahra yang kasar dan seenaknya, itulah caranya menunjukan kalau dia menaruh kepedulian besar pada Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin kau sudah melihat beritanya secara online atau melalui surat kabar bobrok itu, ayah menyuruhku menyerahkan ini, jadi aku pergi!" Jaejoong tersenyum pada punggung Ahra. Di mejanya ada sebuah kertas berisi alamat tempat terakhir kali _The Dragon_ menampakan diri mereka.

Itu akan menjadi salah satu berita baru untuk koran dan menambah kemajuan penyelidikan Jaejoong tentang kemana lagi si 'ketua' bergerak.

Hujan jatuh membasahi dermaga, jejak-jejak _The Dragon_ yang melakukan penyerangan ke sebuah markas—sepertinya milik aliansi musuh—telah dilindungi ketat oleh pihak kepolisian agar tidak ada barang bukti yang rusak atau hilang.

Pria yang terbilang cantik itu menunjukan tanda pengenalnya tanpa buang waktu, setelah polisi yang berjaga mempersilahkannya mendekati garis kuning, Jaejoong mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret beberapa jejak darah dan tanda-tanda eksistensi mereka beberapa jam lalu. Dia memandang sendu ke langit sesudahnya, agak lelah dengan dendamnya tapi juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang jahat yang menghilangkan nyawa kedua orangtuanya bebas begitu saja. Jaejoong sama sekali tak perduli hujan membuatnya basah atau kedinginan.

Seusai mengambil gambar yang diperlukan tanpa membuahkan hasil untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan ke balik gudang dermaga yang sama rusaknya akibat penembakan bertubi-tubi.

Mata sayup Jaejoong menyapu bersih sekitarnya, sampai melihat sebuah kaki dibalik tong sampah menjulur begitu saja, instingnya mengatakan untuk menjauh, tapi nuraninya meminta keadilan. Jadi dia mendekati pemilik kaki itu dan terkejut tanpa suara.

Seseorang dengan luka tembak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkapar di balik tong itu. Bukan hanya itu, ada pendarahan juga di bagian kepalanya. Jaejoong gelisah, dia ingin berteriak meminta tolong tetapi tidak bisa, rasa khawatirnya sampai tidak mengijinkannya logikanya untuk mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan pria itu di wilayah yang menjadi pembantaian di hari yang sama, dia—Jaejoong—hanya ingin orang itu selamat.

Untuk itulah dia mengirim pesan ke Lee Seunggi—pacarnya Ahra—yang seorang dokter forensik.

" Luka tembak dan yang lain sudah berhasil aku tangani, tapi luka di kepalanya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Aku cuma berpesan bila dia sudah bangun lalu menunjukan tanda-tanda gegar otak yang aku katakan padamu tadi atau yang lainnya, segeralah bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah," Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan bahasa isyarat.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong menyesal, untuk pertama kalinya dia membohongi Seunggi dan mengatakan dia melihat orang itu di tembak oleh sekawanan perampok dan tidak ada yang berniat menolongnya. Alasan yang kurang masuk akal—kalau boleh jujur—tapi, tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong sangat-sangat ingin melindungi orang dengan tubuh tegap, dan kulit coklat itu.

Astaga, Jaejoong iri padanya. Dia pria dan kelihatan jantan. Sementara dirinya, kepala lelaki itu turun ke tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian meringis.

Meski beberapa kali mampir ke _gym_, tapi tetap saja dia punya pinggang yang ramping—pantas kalau Ahra begitu 'gemas' padanya.

Setelah melihat kondisi orang yang menyedihkan ini, dia membawa si korban tembak misterius ke apartemennya karena takut kalau dibawa ke rumah sakit akan mengundang kecurigaan. Dan sekarang dia baru bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda itu dan apa yang dilakukannya di dermaga? Apa dia salah satu anak buah dari aliansi-aliansi mafia itu?

Namun, dilihat dari pakaian yang melekat padanya, orang ini bekerja untuk dermaga, mungkin dia tak sengaja terkena tembakan. _The Dragon_ itu memang brengsek! Jaejoong menyumpahi dalam kepalanya.

Daripada kepala pria itu sakit memikirkan siapa orang ini, Jaejoong merangsek untuk membuka pakaian kotor pria itu dan membasuh tubuhnya untuk dibersihkan. Ketika sampai pada bagian punggung, dia menemukan tato memanjang sampai ke tulang kemaluan—Naga.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar. Manik itu mengamati wajah si korban baik-baik. Dan dia tidak lagi yakin kalau orang yang ditolongnya adalah korban.

Ketika bangun pertama kali dikemudian hari. Jaejoong hampir berteriak—seperti dia bisa saja—karena wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Lelaki itu langsung melempar dirinya menjauh. Mereka melakukan kontak mata selama beberapa menit, dan Jaejoong makin iri dengan mata musang dengan kornea berpigmen biru tua miliknya—rasanya seperti menyelami samudra antartik saja.

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana perasaanmu?" begitulah isi pesan yang Jaejoong sampaikan melalui tulisan di ponselnya.

Orang itu mengamati isi pesan di ponsel Jaejoong, tak lama kemudian senyuman tiga jari menyambut Jaejoong. "Hehe, aku baik-baik saja kalau ada malaikat cantik." Katanya.

Alis Jaejoong berkedut, Apa, malaikat cantik katanya?

"Jangan memanggilku cantik!" PLAAK

"AUW! Ampun malaikat cantik!"

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Ini adalah hal lain yang aku takutkan, Jae. Orang ini mengalami amnesia dengan ingatan yang mundur, kau bisa lihat tingkahnya tidak seperti pria seusianya, dia lebih kelihatan seperti si bayi _Huey." _Seunggi sedikit terkikik, apalagi Mooseok—karena Jaejoong tak bisa membuat orang itu mengatakan namanya, dan melihat baju yang dikenakan orang itu ada sebuah nama lalu menggunakannya—sedang asyik membuat perahu kertas dari buku-buku lama Jaejoong yang dia sobek.

Jaejoong segera menampar bagian belakang kepala Seunggi. Situasinya sedang tak bagus dan dia masih sempat menghina orang. Dia memandang kembali pada Mooseok, segera meringis tanpa suara ketika pemandangan Mooseok yang mengupil ditangkap oleh matanya.

Mooseok merasa diperhatikan, dia nyengir tanpa rasa berdosa kepada Jaejoong.

Apakah, menampungnya akan menjadi pilihan terbaik?

Jauh bermil-mil dari pusat kota, berdiri sebuah bangunan di balik bukit yang tak akan tampak dan disadari eksistensinya. Di sana _The Dragon_ bermukim. Dan salah satu diantara mereka sendiri tidak senang karena pimpinan mereka menghilang.

"Cari Osama dimana pun dia berada, kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya jangan harap kepalamu utuh ketika kembali!"

Orang itu adalah kaki tangan si 'Osama'—cara mereka menyebut sang ketua—mereka adalah sahabat dan sudah sepantasnya si kaki tangan merasa khawatir, apalagi Osama pergi sendirian ke dermaga, tanpa membawa seorang anggota pun dengannya.

Dia sudah memperingati bahwa wanita yang bermaksud ditolongnya bukanlah orang baik-baik. Tapi kenapa si ketua begitu keras kepala?!

"_Aku tidak menyelematkannya bodoh, aku menyelamatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari wanita jalang itu.."_

Lalu, apa yang ditolong sang 'Osama'?

Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan laundry, tangannya menangkap sesuatu dari balik saku celana Mooseok yang hendak dicucinya. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya dan terkejut menemukan sebuah kalung _Astronomical _dengan bandul berisi langit milik rasi _Cassieopeia_ di tangannya.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau, Mooseok?' batin Jaejoong.

**Continue or not? **

**Aku merasa kalau fanfic Black Cat gagal dan memutuskan menghapusnya, menggantinya dengan 'Loving The Dragon' Mind to RnR ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING THE DRAGON**

Starring : Yunjae

Genre : Romance, Crime, Drama.

Disc : I own the story, and Yunjae belong to god and each other.

**Warning! BoyxBoy love and Rating M in the future. don't like don't read! Typos!**

**Tidak bermaksud membashing siapapun, ini hanya untuk kelancaran cerita!**

**Maroon 5 – Maps**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The Dragon_ tadinya bukanlah nama dari aliansi mafia terbesar di dunia ini, melainkan _Karasu. _Kelompok kecil gangster dengan anak-anak yatim piatu jalanan yang bernaung di dalamnya. Mereka tak punya rumah, dibenci orang, harus mencuri untuk bertahan hidup dan kejahatan lain seperti makanan untuk mereka.

Sampai, salah satu diantara mereka mencuri dari pimpinan organisasi _Yakuza_. Sebagai sebuah 'keluarga' salah satu anggota berada dalam masalah, maka seluruh _Karasu _akan menanggungnya bersama tanpa terkecuali.

Mereka meminta pengampunan dari si pemimpin _Yakuza_ dan rela mengabdi untuk organisasi itu asalkan teman mereka dibebaskan.

Merasa kalau anak berandalan itu memiliki sebuah itikad baja, sang pemimpin akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan mereka dan membuat _Karasu_ bergabung dengan _Yakuza_ lalu bersumpah setia sampai mati.

Setiap anggota _Karasu_ mendapatkan tato sebagai tanda bahwa mereka tak dapat berkhianat. Dan sang '_O-sama'_ yang ditunjuk sebagai pimpinan mereka mendapatkan naganya untuk pertama kali, sekaligus arti bahwa dia mengemban sebuah kepemimpinan. Yang diam-diam, sang pimpinan _Yakuza_ menyiapkannya sebagai pemimpin mafia yang baru.

Sang kaki tangan O-sama membuka kedua matanya, dia dapat melihat tato Kalajengking di bahunya yang tak tertutup lengan karena dia dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian atas.

Masih jelas bagaimana mereka akhirnya terjerumus semakin dalam pada permainan 'gelap' ini. Dan si kaki tangan sadar akan sulit bagi mereka berhenti meski ingin.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja," kata si kaki tangan, mengambil gelas lain _vodka_nya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Mooseok. Antara kasihan dan geli tidak bisa dibedakannya lagi. Tingkah pria yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya itu menjadi sangat kekanakan—kalau kata Seunggi, itu karena pria tersebut seolah kembali pada saat usianya masih 8 tahun—dan akan menjadi hal yang sulit bila menolak segala keinginan 'bayi besar' itu.

"Malaikat Can—"

"Sudah kubilang apa Mooseok, tentang jangan panggil cantik atau aku tidak akan mau memandikanmu lagi!" isi ponsel Jaejoong.

"Ti-tidak, baiklah aku berhenti. Ayo mandi.." Mooseok menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya—ya ampun, gestur yang berkesan tak pantas untuk orang setua Mooseok.

Inilah yang membuat si wartawan kacau sendiri. Sudah 15 hari sejak Mooseok mulai tinggal di rumahnya dan pria itu selalu meminta Jaejoong melakukan semua untuknya, menyuapi makan, memandikannya (ya tuhan, Jaejoong harus menahan diri dari mengeluarkan liurnya), sampai menemaninya tidur. Sebenarnya Mooseok juga ingin dia membacakan cerita, tapi itu akan menjadi hal yang tidak mungkin dengan kondisi pita suaranya sekarang.

Kadang jengkel, namun, entah mengapa Jaejoong seolah tidak bisa menolak permintaan si 'bayi besar'. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak merasa direpotkan orang lain dan dia cukup menikmatinya. Alasan lain dari Seunggi adalah, kau tidak bisa membuat orang dengan amnesia seperti itu merasa stress dan tertekan—bila dikatakan amnesia, Mooseok lebih cocok dibilang pria tua dengan keterbelakangan mental (baiklah, abaikan saja yang itu. Jae cuma bercanda).

Pria manis itu kembali melanjutkan mengeramasi rambut Mooseok, dia selalu suka melakukan bagian ini. Karena Mooseok akan diam dan duduk tenang di _bathtub, _lalu Jaejoong akan menemukan sisi Mooseok yang lain. Yang kelihatan sangat 'dewasa' dari ekspresinya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat dia belum sempat membahas apapun soal kalung yang 2 minggu lalu dia temukan di kantung celana Mooseok. Setelah membasuh rambut Mooseok dan menyuruhnya berpakaian, Jaejoong duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu si bayi besar keluar kamar mandi.

"Mooseok-_ah, _apa kau ingat kalung ini?" tulis Jaejoong di sebuah kertas yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan kalung _Astonomical _yang diambil dari saku bajunya.

Si bayi besar beralih memandang kalung setelah membaca isi note. Kalau tidak salah lihat, Jaejoong menangkap ada kilatan tajam yang melintas di mata Mooseok yang juga menghilang secepat dia datang.

"Apa kau ingat?" Jaejoong menulisnya lagi.

"Tidak.." gelengan Mooseok begitu cepat, "aku tidak tahu! Jangan paksa aku! Aku tidak tahu!"

BRAAAAAK

'Mooseok-_ah _, ada apa?' Jaejoong menggenggam kalung di tangannya begitu erat. Mooseok kelihatan takut sekali saat ditanya, dia sampai berlari masuk ke kamar Jaejoong—yang mau tidak mau dipakai berdua dengan Mooseok—apa, pria itu telah mengingat sesuatu?

.

.

.

Changmin melihat ke arah televisi mengenai kasus penembakan yang terjadi di dermaga 2 minggu lalu yang akhirnya sampai pada tahap baru. Tidak jauh dari lokasi ditemukan mayat seorang wanita yang dilansir adalah Bae Seulgi—model yang sedang naik daun.

Si jangkung menumpukan kedua tangannya di bawah sisi dagunya, menyimak. Tak lama, layar datar dari televisi di ruangannya meredup. Dia segera menoleh ke samping mejanya dimana Victoria dan Kyuhyun yang memegang remot menatap kepadanya.

"Aku lihat kau sudah mempelajari kasusnya sebelum kami membawakan berkas, _Max_?"

Victoria kini duduk di depan Changmin, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat cuek saja duduk di atas meja, meski itu tidak sopan dan wanita satu-satunya harus menendang kakinya baru dia mau turun.

"Bagaimana, yah, semua televisi sedang 'berduka' jadi kasus ini bukan rahasia umum lagi." Katanya, menyandar pada kursi kerjanya.

Kyuhyun melempar sebuah map coklat ke meja Changmin. Tidak tahu kenapa, pagi ini Kyuhyun tidak bicara sama sekali, Changmin cuma mengindikasikan kalau pria 'setan' itu sedang sakit gigi atau ada yang lain? Cemburu misalkan? Pikiran Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada yang belum publik ketahui—atau mereka terlalu takut mengeksposnya—yang jelas, sebelum meninggal, ketua _The Dragon_ pernah terlibat asmara dengan model malang itu." Cerita Victoria.

Alis Changmin berkerut, "lalu wanita itu terbunuh, apa maksudmu kemungkinan besar penyerangan itu karena si Bae Seulgi ini?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, dan membuka mulut (akhirnya!). "Aku rasa itu terlalu picisan. Menyerang hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis? Kalau aku jadi ketua mafia itu, lebih baik aku membiarkan gadisnya mati, kalau kau mau tahu, tidak ada anggota _The Dragon_ yang mati dalam penembakan itu, sementara _Iron Hawk_ kehilangan seluruh 'pasukan' mereka yang berjaga."

Victoria menambahkan lagi, "Ada yang lebih unik lagi, pemimpin _Iron Hawk_ sendiri memiliki hubungan misterius dengan Bae Seulgi. Kami belum dapat menjamin hubungan yang seperti apa, namun, jelas ini bukan sekedar teman atau hanya kenal saja."

"Katakan saja wanita itu jalang."

"Kyu, kau menyinggungku."

"Apa kau perempuan?"

"Kyuhyun!" kali ini Changmin yang menyuruh Kyuhyun diam. Lelaki ini kenapa sih? Datang bulan, yah?

Di kantor detektif ini, sudah bukan rahasia lagi mengenai hobi Kyuhyun yang berdebat dengan Vic atau dia yang ketahuan cemburu pada Changmin. Semua berspekulasi kalau Kyuhyun selalu membuat Vic kesal hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Namun, pendapat tinggalah pendapat, selama ini Kyuhyun sendiri kelihatan tidak tertarik untuk 'menyatakan' perasaannya dan membiarkan Vic selalu lengket bersama makhluk jangkung di hadapannya.

"Laporanku selesai," lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Changmin beberapa senti itu akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Victoria segera mendesah, lalu melipat tangannya. "Kau lihat 'calon'mu itu. Lebih baik kau menyatakan perasaan sebelum gantian mayatku yang diketemukan bersama pemberitaan konyol lainnya," dan wanita itu mengikuti secepatnya.

Dibanding kasus pembunuhan, kasus perasaan itu adalah hal paling sulit bagi kepala Changmin. Lebih baik dia melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda—oh, yang paling bisa memahaminya memang cuma makanan.

.

.

.

Ahra tahu, Jaejoong adalah laki-laki yang baik. Tapi, keputusan menampung orang asing—seperti dihadapannya—merupakan resiko besar. Dia juga tahu, kalau Jaejoong yang laki-laki baik bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi, di kepalanya terlalu banyak kata tapi.

"Kau tahu, manusia ini bisa kau serahkan pada pihak kepolisian, biar kami yang mencari tahu soal si bayi besar dan kau bisa fokus menggeret si ketua _The Dragon_ ke penjara seperti yang kau inginkan." Kata gadis itu seraya menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah minim ekspresi.

Tuhkan, pria itu hanya tersenyum. Dia bisa membuat pria lurus menjadi _gay_ lewat sekali senyuman sejuta _dollar_ miliknya itu. Ahra memaki di kepalanya untuk fokus.

"Aku tahu kau cemas soal Mooseok, tapi selama dua minggu aku hidup bersamanya tidak ada masalah sulit yang aku temui—kecuali sikap manjanya, sejauh ini aku bisa mengatasinya dan aku juga sudah melaporkan kasus pencarian untuk keluarga Mooseok, semoga saja tidak berlangsung lama." Jaejoong menunjukan isi notenya itu, yang kemudian dibaca lambat-lambat oleh Ahra.

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau saja pria 'langsing'. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau dunia yang kau masuki itu kemungkinan tidak aman." Katanya lagi, mengambil mantelnya dari gantungan yang tidak jauh dari meja makan. Dia hanya mampir untuk mengantarkan kudapan yang dibuatnya kelebihan, sekalian berkunjung karena Seunggi tidak bisa berhenti membahas soal kelakuan Jaejoong beberapa minggu lalu—menampung orang amnesia di rumahnya, ya tuhan!

Dari awal mengenalnya, Ahra selalu melihat kehidupan Jaejoong sebagai kehidupan yang kontroversi. Sebelum kejadian naas 7 tahun lalu semua orang kenal siapa penambang minyak keluarga 'Kim' itu. Mereka pernah masuk majalah _Times_ di Amerika sebagai orang yang berpengaruh pada perekonomian dunia, dan sekarang kejayaan itu bahkan tidak nampak lagi di tubuh Jaejoong.

Dan sekarang, pria manis itu ingin menjadi pahlawan di siang bolong untuk seseorang bernama Mooseok dengan identitas tidak jelas. Meski acuh tak acuh, Ahra diam-diam menganggap Jaejoong saudaranya sejak ayahnya membawa pulang Jaejoong ke rumah mereka.

"Iya, jangan mencemaskan aku, Ahra. Aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik."

Ahra mendengus melihat gerakan tangan Jaejoong, "aku tidak cemas, bodoh. Sudahlah, aku pergi."

Setelah mengantar kepergian Ahra sampai pintu, Jaejoong berbalik. Wajahnya akan menabrak dada seseorang kalau dia tidak berhenti melangkah dengan segera.

Jaejoong menatap Mooseok dengan bertanya-tanya. Ada ekspresi baru dari pria itu. Meski datar. "Apa kau lapar?" Jaejoong terburu-buru menunjukan tulisannya.

Mooseok kelihatan menggeleng, "apa itu, _The Dragon_?"

Oh, Jaejoong menatap Mooseok. Terhenyak dengan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Si kaki tangan O-sama terlihat tak tertarik pada transaksi persenjataan kali ini. Selain karena masih berkalut ria dengan kecemasan diam-diamnya pada si ketua, dia cukup lelah dengan agenda penuh yang tersusun sejak pagi tadi.

_The Dragon_ memang kotor, namun, identitas mereka terselubung lewat sebuah perusahaan besar yang bekerja dengan 'wajar' tidak _Underground_ seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Bagaimana, tuan Kris? Kita sepakat?" Kris menoleh kepada si _kaukasian_ dari Inggris yang merupakan pimpinan dari mafia _Serendipity_—nama yang menggelikan untuk telinga Kris—seraya meletakkan koper berisi senjata terakhir ke meja.

"Kalau kalian masih pada harga yang sama dengan barang 'kadaluarsa' begini, kau akan kehilangan rekan bisnis seperti O-sama." Dengusnya.

Si pirang menggertakan giginya, "ini sudah kita lakukan selama bertahun-tahun, dan—"

"Jangan kau kira kami bodoh, Ethan. Kami tahu ini bekas pakai, O-sama tidak akan senang kalau tahu hal ini. Bila kau masih sayang pada kelompokmu, keluarkan stok sebenarnya."

Ethan terkekeh, "kau terus menyebut O-sama ini, O-sama itu. Kau yakin dia bukan hasil ekspektasi dari pikiranmu sendiri? Pemimpin kalian bahkan tidak pernah tampak."

Kedua mata Ethan melotot seketika, dengan bagaimana dia menyaksikan Kris yang barusan duduk di depannya sudah berpindah ke sisi belakangnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Menodongkan sebuah pistol pada sisi lehernya yang bergerak-gerak karena menelan saliva.

Secara serentak semua anggota mafia yang ada di sana saling menodongkan pistol untuk melindungi pimpinan mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Ethan. Moodku sedang sangat jelek kali ini," Kris menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya, dan tanpa suara mengantarkan si pirang ke pintu neraka dengan meledakkan lehernya. _Serendipity_ hampir menembak punggung Kris kalau para anggota _The Dragon_ yang terkenal jago _oneshot_ tidak menghabisi mereka semua.

Ada yang unik dibalik _The Dragon_ sendiri. Sang ketua, memang lebih senang bekerja dibelakang layar, bersama identitas misterius yang tidak tersentuh. Hanya beberapa orang yang pernah melihat wajah sang ketua, dan itu hanya berlaku bagi anggota _Karasu_ sendiri. Terhitung, Kris dan keempat anggota lainnya.

Dalam sebuah bidak, _Karasu_ adalah pion—tubuh utama seperti O-sama dalam menggerakan _The Dragon_.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu lagi, Kris." Dari kegelapan ruangan, Kris tahu ada Jun di sana—lebih tepatnya Jun Matsumoto, anggota lain dari_ Karasu_.

"O-sama mungkin tidak akan senang, 'tikus'nya kau bunuh begitu saja." Shin masuk bersama Yuu sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Mau bagaimana, yah? Kris memang begitu, _sih_." Kali ini kalimat terakhir diikuti suara cekikikan milik perempuan. Si kaki tangan tahu itu, Boa.

"Lama, tidak berjumpa, _Karasu_." Kris menyeringai sadis.

"Yah, sangat lama, kalau saja O-sama tidak mengirim kita keluar dari _The Dragon_. Dia dan _motto_nya untuk membuat kita hidup, normal." Akhirnya Yuu memutuskan bersuara. Dia sejak tadi memang tampak kalem.

Mata Kris jadi menyelam pada masa lalu. Saat _Karasu_ masih bersama dan sebuah janji dari ketua mereka untuk bisa membuat mereka berenam hidup normal seperti anak lain. Memang, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dari keinginan, namun, melalui _The Dragon_, O-sama mengirim Jun, Yuu, Shin, dan juga Boa sebagai mata-mata luar, sehingga mereka tidak terkekang di dalam organisasi. Hanya dirinya yang menolak itu. Dia ingin mendampingi O-sama sampai mati.

Seperti Jun yang bekerja di bidang pemerintah—khususnya mata-mata di kemiliteran. Statusnya menyandang predikat sebagai Jendral saat ini.

Lalu Yuu yang bekerja dikedutaan sebagai Diploma adalah jalur khusus demi mengawasi mafia-mafia yang berlindung di bawah sayap mereka.

Shin, lebih memilih mengelola perusahaan yang menjadi identitas rahasia mereka. Dia yang mengatur segala kinerja bersih yang terjadi demi pendanaan aktivitas 'bawah tanah' _The Dragon_.

Dan Boa yang bekerja di FBI, memastikan sindikat keamanan ini tidak mengendus perbuatan mereka atau 'membersihkan'nya secara tuntas.

Sebenarnya, pekerjaan milik mereka tetaplah memiliki resiko, tapi hanya itu yang bisa si ketua berikan untuk mereka agar tidak musti hidup secara 'kucing-kucingan' lagi seperti dulu. Semua orang hanya akan percaya mereka bersih, meski jauh dari itu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan dimana O-sama?" tanya Jun. Dia tidak berminat reuni kalau salah satu anggota tidak tampak.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, pelan-pelan Boa berjalan ke samping si jangkung dan menepuk bahunya. "Dia memang 'rubah' sialan, aku tidak kaget kalau sampai sekarang dia menghilang. Kita tidak perlu mencemaskannya secara berlebihan, aku yakin dia telah memikirkan segala kemungkinan bila hal buruk terjadi."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau tahu dia dengan baik," Shin terkekeh.

"Ayolah, kita bicara tentang si O-sama!" suara Boa dibuat mengalun secara manja. Yuu sampai harus mengernyitkan hidungnya karena jijik. "Berhenti melakukannya, Boa. Kau sudah tidak seimut 10 tahun lalu lagi." Hanya Jun yang bisa sejujur itu pada wanita yang kalau sudah berurusan dengan senjata dan perkelahian lebih menyeramkan dari sang O-sama sekali pun.

"Kau! kepala labu!" Boa menodongkan pisaunya, ke kepala Jun. Tidak tahu sejak kapan posisinya berpindah ke samping si pria tersebut. Dibanding menembak, Boa lebih suka 'mengiris dan menusuk'.

"Kalau kalian mau saling membunuh, lakukan itu sesuka kalian. Aku cuma minta kalian membantu mencari O-sama. Identitasnya sudah diketahui oleh _Iron Hawk_.."

"Itu baru namanya, masalah.." Yuu mengangguk paham. Mereka berlima kemudian terdiam. Merutuk pada masing-masing isi kepala dan berdoa—entah manusia kotor seperti mereka didengar atau tidak—si ketua aman-aman saja dimana pun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menanti reaksi Mooseok. Dia tahu itu tidak akan berarti dan terlalu berat untuk dipahami Mooseok. Yah, dia menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi sekali pun. Soal pembunuhan orang tuanya, kerjasama dengan _The Dragon_ dan masalah-masalah lain sesudahnya. Dia tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun karena tahu dia telah mempercayai orang ini.

Kalau Jaejoong tahu akan berakhir seperti apa rasa percayanya.

'Mooseok_-ah_,' panggil Jaejoong dalam pikirannya. Seolah-olah bisa mendengar, Mooseok menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong dengan mata musang birunya.

Pria manis itu mengeluarkan kembali kalung di sakunya beserta secarik kertas, menyelipkannya ke tangan Mooseok lalu tersenyum.

"Siapapun kau, dan seperti apapun hal yang pernah kau hadapi, laluilah dengan baik. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita soal kalung itu bila pun kau ingat segelintir. Aku hanya tidak bisa menyimpan hal seberharga itu, mungkin kalung itu akan menunjukanmu kepada keluargamu." Itulah kalimat yang Mooseok baca dari kertasnya.

Si bayi besar berdiri dari sofa, memutarinya untuk sampai pada bagian belakang Jaejoong. Dan si objek hanya mengikuti sambil menerka apa yang Mooseok inginkan dengan berdiri di sana.

Pelan-pelan Mooseok mengalungkan tali _Astronomical_ ke leher Jaejoong. Pria itu terkejut, dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Mooseok dari lehernya. "Aku ingin malaikat cantik yang menyimpannya untukku." Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti karena merinding yang dirasakan. Apa Mooseok baru saja berbisik di telinganya? Pipi Jaejoong panas memikirkan posisi mereka yang dekat.

Manik mata mereka bersiteru, ada senyuman lebar di wajah Mooseok. Dan Jaejoong harus menahan tangis di hatinya karena bertingkah seperti gadis remaja jatuh cinta bersama spekulasi tentang ketampanan Mooseok saat ini. Sialan!

"EKHEM!" Jaejoong menoleh ke pintu tapi sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Mooseok agar menjauhinya. Di sana ada Changmin yang bersidekap.

"Jae, kukira sudah jelas aku memintamu membawanya ke kantor polisi."

Ada lagi satu masalah. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa memisahkan Mooseok dari malaikat cantik!" Mooseok segera mendekat kembali dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Oh, tuhan, dia bisa tewas di tangan pria ini!

"Oh, ya! Kau merebut 'ibuku' dariku! Tidak bisa!"

"Sejak kapan malaikat cantik memiliki anak sepertimu? Kami saja belum menikah!" kepala Jaejoong migren.

"Aku tidak mau punya ayah tiri yang tingkahnya autis sepertimu!" mungkin, kalau suara Jaejoong masih ada. Akan terjadi pertumpahan darah dan hujan lokal di apartemen kecil tersebut.

Ini adalah masalah lain yang Jaejoong katakan pada Ahra barusan. Tentang Changmin si detektif yang telah bersamanya sejak kecil. Dan betapa sangat tidak sukanya dia pada Mooseok yang dikatakannya sosok 'alien' asing. Baiklah, wajah Mooseok memang kecil tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan.

Changmin adalah orang kesekian yang membantunya demi menumpas _The Dragon_. Selain karena dia mendapatkan tugas dari atasannya untuk memburu dan membongkar identitas si ketua yang tidak pernah diketahui sedikit pun oleh publik bahkan rekan-rekan sesama mafia milik mereka.

Sudah 2 tahunan Changmin memegang kasus itu. Dan sampai sekarang belum menemukan titik terang meski mata-mata mereka di dalam organisasi mafia terus mengirimkan informasi-informasi baik padanya maupun Vic dan Kyuhyun.

"Jaejoong," lamunan Jaejoong seketika pecah mendengar ada nada berbeda yang dilontarkan Changmin padanya.

Si manis memiringkan kepalanya, mata _doe_-nya bertanya-tanya.

"Identitas _O-sama_ telah diketahui."

Di antara tatapan serius Changmin dan mata Jaejoong yang membesar ada sebuah mata yang kelihatan berkilat waspada.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Mini note : *O-sama : Raja**

** *Karasu : Gagak**

**Terima kasih untuk responnya di part prolog. Juga yang mengirimkan masukan-masukan mengenai fanficnya hehe makasih. Dan maaf sebelumnya, saya menghapus Black Cat bukan karena jumlah review yang sedikit, melainkan ada beberapa hal yang saya pertimbangkan dari kehadiran fanfic itu dan ada kendala yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan tentunya. Jadi mohon maaf banget, untuk Loving The Dragon tidak akan saya hapus kok. Jadi terimakasih. Dan maaf tidak bisa mereply reviewnya satu-satu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVING THE DRAGON**

Starring : Yunjae

Genre : Romance, Crime, Drama.

Length : Short Series

Disc : I own the story, and Yunjae belong to god and each other.

**Warning! BoyxBoy love and Rating M in the future. don't like don't read! Typos!**

**Tidak bermaksud membashing siapapun, ini hanya untuk kelancaran cerita!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OneRepublic – Counting Stars

.

.

.

Di hari ke 24 sejak Mooseok tinggal bersamanya, ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan ada yang berubah dari hidup Jaejoong yang terasa datar-datar di sisi awal, kecuali sisi menantang saat mencari berita dan pergi ke tempat-tempat berbahaya seperti meliput Amazon misalnya, oke lupakan yang itu.

Seperti saat ini, '40 derajat, ya tuhan." Pria manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menunjukan termometer digital kepada Mooseok yang berbaring di ranjang 'mereka'. Kenapa setiap menyebutkan mereka Jaejoong merasa pipinya terbakar? Tidak mungkin, terakhir dia cek dia masih menyukai mata kucing milik Jiyeon, seorang gadis manis dari divisi _Editing. _

Ini semua terjadi karena Mooseok bermain hujan-hujanan di balkon ketika Jaejoong tak ada di rumah. Dia paham kalau pria itu hanya mengikuti nalurinya tanpa berpikir (untuk saat ini). Pertengahan musim gugur lalu hujan yang turun bukanlah kombinasi cuaca baik yang bisa dihadapi hanya dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Tidak mengejutkan bila Mooseok demam keesokannya.

Wajah itu pucat, matanya sayu, dan_ euwh_, dia bersin hampir di setiap waktu.

Jaejoong mengambilkan empat lembar tissue lagi untuknya. "Terimakasih malaikat cantik.." katanya, mencengir.

Kesal, dia menuliskan beberapa kata di kertasnya sebelum beranjak pergi. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, bodoh!"

Kekesalan itu rupanya tidak sampai di situ saja, ketika akan membuat bubur untuk Mooseok, tidak ada bahan-bahan yang tersisa di kulkasnya kecuali kecap asin dan beberapa telur. Beras dipenyimpanan saja habis. Dia pasti lupa berbelanja karena sibuk dengan Mooseok dan pekerjaannya kemarin, apalagi, soal perkataan Changmin waktu itu.

Setelah mengatakan identitas O-sama telah diketahui, Changmin membawa Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, tidak membiarkan dia sembuh dari keterkejutannya meninggalkan Mooseok di apartemen seorang diri, anehnya, Mooseok juga tidak mengejar sama sekali dan Jaejoong juga tidak ambil pusing.

"_Aku sendiri belum tahu dia seperti apa, tapi, mata-mataku mengatakan pimpinan Iron Hawk telah mengetahui rupanya."_

"_Mengapa kau mengatakan ini padaku, Shim Changmin? Bukankah ini sangat rahasia?"tanya Jaejoong lewat ponselnya._

"_Harapanmu adalah menghukum O-sama, kan? Bagiku, harapanmu adalah harapanku juga, hyung.."_

Jaejoong selalu berusaha membuat Changmin tidak merasa berhutang budi pada keluarganya. Perasaan itu dimulai ketika mereka berdua bertemu di Amerika sebagai tetangga baru. Awalnya keluarga Changmin baik-baik saja, sampai malam dimana sekelompok orang perkumpulan sekte mengadakan pembantaian besar-besaran di jalan _Oaken woods. _

Malam itu, keluarga Jaejoong selamat karena menghadiri sebuah perjamuan makan malam besar di Cappenham, dan baru pulang dini hari saat kepolisian masih memenuhi wilayah hunian mereka.

Changmin ada dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, psikologisnya terguncang dan kedua orangtuanya tak selamat dari pembantaian. Terdorong rasa kemanusiaan, keluarga Kim memutuskan menjadi wali angkat Changmin yang sudah tidak berkeluarga lagi. Namun, menginjak usia masuk sekolah menengah, anak jangkung itu mendapatkan beasiswa bersekolah di Inggris. Sejak itu mereka terpisah sampai insiden kecelakaan yang menewaskan orangtuanya terjadi.

Pertama kali membuka mata, Changmin lah yang ada di sana untuknya.

Mungkin itu yang membuat sosok yang ia anggap saudara begitu menggelora ingin membantunya menangkap O-sama. Siapapun dia.

Tidak mau terlalu larut dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong meraih mantel dan dompet yang ia letakkan di atas kulkas. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, takut kalau Mooseok sudah tidur, namun yang ditemukannya sosok itu di depan pintu dengan mantel miliknya yang kelihatan kekecilan di tubuh besar itu.

Seolah mengerti mengenai tatapan Jaejoong, Mooseok hanya tersenyum. "Aku ingin ikut mal-maksudku, ingin ikut Jaejoong _hyung_ keluar." Tepat sesuai pikiran pria manis itu.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong lelah untuk membantahnya, dia menggeser tubuh Mooseok untuk menyingkir, lalu mengambil _beanie_ dari lemari dan sebuah masker. Memakaikannya pada Mooseok agar hawa dingin tidak membuat flunya semakin parah.

"Hehe aku seperti pahlawan bertopeng, ya?" kata Mooseok sambil menarik-narik ujung _beanie_nya.

Sementara si pendengar memutar kedua bola matanya, dan menarik tangan Mooseok untuk ikut bersamanya. Semakin cepat acara belanja mereka selesai, akan semakin baik.

.

.

.

Jonghyun telah memendam perasaan benci pada _The Dragon_ sejak lama. Apalagi pimpinannya, dengan nama aneh O-sama itu, dia pikir dia bisa bersembunyi di balik layar dan hidup tenang setelah membunuh ayahnya.

Dialah _Iron Hawk_. Pemimpinan yang keji, bila O-sama selalu bersifat tenang namun mematikan. Kebiasaan keras yang menurun dari ayahnya kepada Jonghyun adalah sikap temperamental itu. Emosinya mudah tersulut, dan kali ini berhasil membakar dirinya sampai ke ujung ubun-ubun sejak pemberitaan tewasnya Bae Seulgi—bawahannya yang setia—sampai di telinganya.

Bukannya Jonghyun tidak pernah melihat O-sama. Mereka pernah bertatap muka sekali, namun wajah itu tertutupi syal, dan menyisakan mata berbeda warna karena _heterochromia iridium_. Dia bisa melihat mata yang berwarna biru dan merah itu kelihatan dingin sampai Jonghyun yang waktu itu masih 20 tahun merasa tulangnya sendiri menggigil.

Penyerangan di dermaga itu adalah jebakan darinya. Bermula dari laporan kecil Bae Seulgi yang tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria dengan_ heterochromia_ yang sama sedang kesulitan dengan kontak lensnya di tengah acara antar para pebisnis. Terundang rasa penasaran, dengan alibi membantu, Bae Seulgi berhasil mendapatkan nama orang itu.

Entah kenapa, firasat Jonghyun tak nyaman karenanya, dia meminta Seulgi tetap menyelidikinya sampai fakta-fakta lain soal siapa sebenarnya pria itu terungkap. Tentang dialah sang O-sama.

"Kang Eunchul, kau akan mati di tanganku!" desisnya tajam.

"Jadi, namanya Kang Eunchul?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shim Changmin?"

"Ah, Lee Jonghyun, aku sedang tidak ingin basa-basi, mana foto si O-sama yang kau janjikan itu?"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum miring padanya. Tidak perlu heran bagaimana dua elemen berbeda kasta di dalam hukum ini bisa saling berkomunikasi. Bagi Changmin, Jonghyun adalah sahabat lain yang tidak tergantikan lainnya selain Kim Jaejoong. Mereka saling mengenal saat Changmin masih di asrama dulu.

Di saat orang-orang mengejek Jonghyun dengan statusnya sebagai anak mafia berbahaya, Changmin yang tahu rasanya sendirian itu tidak enak, menawarkan padanya sebuah pertemanan. Dan itu masih terjalin sampai sekarang meski dunia mereka sangat berbeda, si jangkung yang penegak hukum dan Jonghyun yang melanggarnya.

Berteman juga tidak membuat prinsip Changmin soal kebenaran luntur. Bila suatu hari nanti Jonghyun terlibat dalam kasus yang di tangani olehnya, dia pun tak akan segan meringkusnya untuk dibawa ke meja hijau.

"Membiarkanmu membawa si O-sama tanpa membalaskan dendamku? Itu tidak akan terjadi, Max."

Changmin berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Jonghyun. "Bukan hanya kau yang menyimpan dendam padanya, aku dan _hyung_ku juga menyimpan dendam yang sama. Tapi, kami berpandangan bahwa negara lebih berhak menghukumnya karena kesalahannya bukan terjatuh hanya pada satu atau dua orang. Dia berkhianat, kau paham?"

Pria di balik meja itu terkekeh, negara katanya? "Kalau kau sebut seperti itu, apa bedanya denganku? Aku juga sudah mengkhianati negara dengan pekerjaan ini. Lagipula, apa kau yakin negara yang dikatakanmu akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati untuknya? Sementara hukum jaman sekarang sudah bisa diperjual-belikan. Jangan munafiklah Shim Changmin, kau dan aku bisa menjadi algojo tanpa perlu ada hakim atau jaksa." Kata Jonghyun sambil berdiri untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa mendesah. Dia tahu kalau suasana hati Jonghyun sedang buruk, dan memaksa bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik atau mereka akan saling menodongkan pistol sampai ada yang mau mengalah, dan dia tahu mengalah adalah pantangan untuk diri Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak paham Jonghyun, mungkin aku tahu apa yang kau cari." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang melihat daftar harga sebuah daging di rak terdekat. Ketika suara kantong plastik yang saling bergesekan mengganggunya. Dia melotot pada isi troli yang semakin penuh setelah Mooseok memasukan beberapa cemilan ke dalamnya.

"Mooseok, aku sudah bilang kita tidak bisa membeli banyak-banyak kalau nanti terbuang, lagipula uang gajiku sudah menipis." Ketiknya pada ponsel yang kemudian ditunjukan ke Mooseok.

"Tapi, aku ingin…" oh, mata itu! Apa dia baru saja ber_aegyo_ tanpa sengaja?

Jaejoong akan mengajukan protes lagi, namun aksinya tertahan ketika mendengar pekikan dari arah pintu masuk berada bersama sebuah teriakan-teriakan kasar. Pria manis itu mengintip ke depan, untuk menemukan tiga orang pria bertopeng sedang menodongkan pistol pada kasir dan yang lain kelihatan berusaha menarik seorang wanita tua untuk di sandera.

Beberapa pengunjung sudah berjongkok dan mengamankan kepala mereka setelah di perintah oleh salah satu perampok itu.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh untuk melihat Mooseok, dia khawatir, tapi si pria bermata musang itu tidak ada di sana. Yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong adalah, Mooseok merasa terancam dan sekarang sedang bersembunyi entah di susunan rak mana.

"Jangan!" perhatian Jaejoong kembali teralih ke arah kawanan perampok itu beraksi. Dia bisa melihat nenek itu sudah menerima todongan pistol, dan seorang wanita yang dikiranya anak dari si nenek itu berteriak-teriak agar si perampok melepaskannya.

"Berisik!" perampok itu segera menampar anak dari sang nenek dengan ujung pistolnya, meninggalkan luka di kening dahi milik—astaga! itu Jiyeon, kan?

Emosi di hati Jaejoong meletup-letup menyaksikan gadis yang disukainya terluka begitu saja. Dengan keberanian yang entah didapatkannya darimana, si pria manis melemparkan buah apel dari trolinya ke arah si perampok yang menyekap sang nenek.

"Brengsek! Siapa itu!" Jaejoong menyeringai, si perampok berhasil melihatnya dan hendak menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

DOR!

"KYAAAA~!"

Apel di tangan Jaejoong menggelinding jatuh, hampir saja dia tertembak kalau refleksnya untuk bersembunyi di balik rak tidak datang dengan cepat. Pria itu merangkak masuk lebih dalam untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Hahaha kau pikir kau bisa lari, pahlawan kesiangan!" Jaejoong menoleh ke belakangnya mendapati si perampok tadi berhasil kembali menemukannya. Wajah Jaejoong begitu pucat, masalahnya dia tidak punya senjata dan dalam bela diri dia sangat payah!

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia!" kata pria bertopeng itu sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR!

Rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang menghampiri Jaejoong. Yang ada hanya perasaan hangat melingkupi ketika seseorang memeluknya, menjadikan dirinya tameng dari tembakan itu. Tu-tunggu!

Mata Jaejoong membelalak, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat secara perlahan-lahan tubuh itu merosot dan membuat wajah Mooseok terlihat. "Kh.. kau baik-baik sajakan, malaikat cantik?" ujarnya tersendat-sendat.

Perampok yang tadi akan menembak Jaejoong sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan leher yang tertancap pisau. Pikiran pria itu tidak bisa fokus antara bagaimana perampok itu tewas atau keadaan Mooseok yang pelan-pelan kehilangan kesadarannya. 'J-jangan, buka matamu, Mooseok. Kumohon!'

Kepala Jaejoong terus menggeleng-geleng agar mata itu tidak terpejam. "A-aku rasa, aku akan tidur sebentar.."

'Jangan..'

'Ja—'

"—ngan.."

Dia tidak perduli meski ia baru saja bersuara, yang ada dipikirannya adalah Mooseok menyelamatkannya, dan Mooseok akan mati kalau tidak ditolong. Airmata pria manis itu tidak bisa dibendung, dibayangannya dia seperti melihat kembali detik-detik saat maut menjemput kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak mau sendirian lagi.

"_**Jangan pergi.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Polisi akhirnya sampai ke tempat itu. Mini market itu kelihatan kacau sekali, dan beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa kecuali Mooseok yang terluka.

Sejak diangkut dengan ambulans sampai masuk ke ruang rawat, tak sedikitpun terpikir oleh Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan penyelamat hidupnya, dia terus berdoa sambil menggenggam bandul kalung _Astronomical_ yang diberikan Mooseok padanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan.

Perihal ini dia belum menghubungi Changmin sama sekali. Dia kalut dan ingin menangis karenanya.

"Kau tenang saja, tuan Kim. Mooseok baik-baik saja, pelurunya tidak sampai menyentuh organ vital. Tinggal menunggu si pasien sadar." Kata dokter, mencoba membantunya untuk tenang.

Pria manis itu sampai berjanji pada dirinya akan membiarkan Mooseok melakukan apapun, memanggilnya dengan nama apapun asalkan dia bangun. Dia juga akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Mooseok setiap hari. Dan perasaan itu dia bawa sampai jatuh tertidur.

3 jam kemudian, Mooseok telah sadarkan diri. Dipandanginya Jaejoong yang begitu kacau, mata sembab dan rambut berantakan. Anehnya, dia tetap cantik. Tak jauh dari nakas meja, ada ponsel Jaejoong. Mata tajam Mooseok berkilat, apalagi sekarang _heterochromia_-nya tidak terhalangi oleh kontak lens biru yang biasanya dia pakai, mungkin jatuh saat menyelamatkan Jaejoong tadi.

Dia rasa tak ada gunanya lagi untuk berpura-pura menjadi Mooseok yang bodoh dan lugu, amnesianya kemarin memang bukan main-main, namun efeknya hanya sementara, dan pada hari 16 dia sudah bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Terimakasih pada malaikat cantiknya itu. Dia segera menghubungi seseorang dengan nomer yang sudah di hapalnya, setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, seseorang mengatakan 'hallo' dan bertanya siapa kepadanya.

"Ini aku, Kris. Jung Yunho.." dia menyeringai.

Yang tidak diketahui Mooseok alias Yunho. Jaejoong mendengar semuanya, setiap pembicaraan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

RnR plis terimakasih atas reviewnya kemarin ^^ saya senang kalau banyak yang suka. Dan soal siapakah Mooseok itu? Jeng jeng, akhirnya terungkap. Terus kenapa O-sama itu namanya Kang Eunchul? Akan dijelaskan di part selanjutnya.

Dan bila ada pertanyaan yang ingin dilayangkan bisa PM saya atau di review juga tidak masalah. Terimakasih masukannya maaf part ini pendek karena sekarang sedang mengejar deadline jadi mungkin part selanjutnya agak lama. Selain itu Loving The Dragon mungkin enggak akan panjang-panjang banget partnya. *deepbow*

Maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-satu.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVING THE DRAGON**

**4  
><strong>

Starring : Yunjae

Genre : Romance, Crime, Drama

Length : Short Series

Disclaimer : I own the plot, Yunjae belong to god and each other.

.

.

.

Troublemaker – Now

.

Kris bisa tersenyum cerah pagi ini. Saat turun dari lantai dua, Boa sampai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Shin hampir tersedak _Champagne_ yang baru dia ambil dari penyimpanan bawah tanah.

"Apakah ada berita bagus? Kau hanya begini kalau itu berhubungan dengan organisasi, seingatku." Yuu kelihatan tenang-tenang saja di meja bar, ada sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka lebar di antara kedua belah lengannya. Meski sudah dikodratkan pintar dari lahir, Yuu dan buku seperti satu kesatuan organisme di mata Kris yang segera mendudukan diri di sampingnya, lalu merampas botol _Champagne_ fermentasi itu dari Shin.

"Kalian bisa kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing, O-sama sudah menghubungiku kemarin malam."

Jun langsung menarik dirinya dari sofa, "sungguh, bagaimana dia?"

Kris menelan gelas kecil pertamanya, senyumannya kelihatan konyol untuk Jun. "_Well_, dia belum menceritakan banyak hal padaku, namun dia berkata dia berada di tempat yang aman. Sejauh ini."

"Apa maksudmu, 'sejauh ini'?" Boa memberi tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya. Kelihatan biasa-biasa saja itu hanya topeng Boa, dia sebenarnya sangat mencemaskan O-sama. Dibalik sosok dingin pimpinannya yang sekarang itu adalah hasil perbuatannya, kalau dulu dia tidak mencuri dari si tua Kinchan. Harapan hidup normal mungkin bukan cuma bayangan semu.

"Dia bilang dia ditolong seseorang, siang ini dia akan menghubungiku lagi untuk meminta di jemput dari rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit katamu! Kau gila, kau bilang dia baik-baik saja dan di rumah sakit itu bukan pertanda baik idiot!"

"Boa!" Shin menegur.

"Jun, nyalakan televisinya." Perintah Kris.

Ketika tivi menyala, barulah Boa mengerti apa maksud Kris. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. Entah kesal pada dirinya sendiri atau tiba-tiba merasa panas dengan seorang pria yang kelihatan menangis saat sebuah kamera menyunting gambar ketuanya dengan orang itu di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, dia bahkan juga tidak tahu kalau kopi yang diambilnya dari mesin pembuat kopi hampir penuh. Matanya kelihatan layu dan lelah sejak kemarin.

'_Jadi namanya Jung Yunho..dan dia sudah ingat siapa dirinya?'_

Hanya itu yang berputar di kepala Jaejoong. Dia tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali kalau Mooseok atau Yunho siapalah itu hanya berpura-pura selama sisa waktu ini. Percakapannya dengan orang di telpon jelas tidak mengungkit apapun kecuali mengabari kalau dia baik-baik saja dan dalam waktu dekat akan menelpon untuk minta dijemput.

Namun dalam keadaan pura-pura tidur saja, airmata Jaejoong tetap lolos. Dia pria tapi kenapa merasa lembek sekali?

Dia keluar dari kamar juga diam-diam, saat Yunho tertidur barulah Jaejoong pergi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Pria itu belum ingin mendengar apapun dari Yunho, dia ingin menata perasaannya dulu untuk membiarkan pria itu pergi. Padahal waktu mereka bersama terkesan singkat, sebulan pun tidak sampai.

Tetapi, mengapa efeknya sampai sedalam ini?

Jaejoong bohong kalau dia tidak sedih, pelan-pelan dia mulai terbiasa kembali merasa 'normal'. Mengurusi Yunho, memasak untuk porsi lebih, menonton film bersama seseorang. Kalau diingat-ingat dia belum pernah melakukan itu dengan siapapun, Changmin dan Ahra terlalu sibuk di kepolisian, jadwal Jaejoong mencari berita juga membuatnya tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal terkecil untuk membahagiakan dirinya sendiri.

"A-ah." Jaejoong merasakan panas kopi yang meluber dari cup miliknya. Sudah penuh, pria manis itu buru-buru menarik cup-nya kemudian meminum isinya yang hampir meluber kembali. Dia sampai melupakan kalau kopi itu masih panas dan pasti akan membakar lidahnya.

"Akh!" dia kembali meringis. Hari ini dia kelihatan kacau sekali. "Anda baik-baik saja?" seseorang menyentuh bahunya, ketika dilihat Jaejoong orang itu tersenyum kecil padanya meninggalkan kesan menawan di mata si pria manis. Dia merasa iri sekali, lagi-lagi bertemu pria yang lebih jantan darinya, sudah begitu tampangnya agak kebarat-baratan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" ulang pria itu lagi, senyumannya luntur diganti kerutan di dahinya. Jaejoong merasa tak sopan dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya bersama senyuman kikuk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Tidak tahu kenapa, Jaejoong merasa kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

Dan dugaannya tepat saat pintu kamar Moo—ralat—Yunho (dia harus terbiasa dengan nama itu) dibuka olehnya. Beberapa orang nampak di sana, yang paling kontras adalah pria-pria berbadan besar dengan jas hitam ala penjahat di drama-drama. Jaejoong sampai merasa tertekan karena semua tatapan-tatapan menilai menghujati dirinya.

"Jae.." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong baru sadar dan membungkuk pada semua orang di dalam ruangan itu, dia tersenyum meminta maaf sambil pelan-pelan mundur menuju ke pintu tanda kalau dia akan keluar dan membiarkan mereka kembali pada kegiatan yang sudah berlangsung sebelum dia datang.

Yunho seakan mengerti, matanya bergerak pelan sebagai tanda pada bawahannya untuk mencegah itu. Langkah Jaejoong berhenti begitu menemukan salah satu pria berbadan besar menghalangi jalannya. "Kau tidak perlu pergi, Jae. Kami menunggumu sedari tadi." Katanya tersenyum.

Wajah Jaejoong penuh tanya. "Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sudah mengingat semuanya, dan namaku, Jung Yunho," di sini Jaejoong memutuskan berpura-pura terkejut.

"Itu bagus, aku turut senang," balas lewat ketikan pada ponsel.

"Oh, kau yang di kantin barusan, terimakasih sudah merawat Yunho untuk kami," Jaejoong menoleh pada suara yang tiba-tiba menyahut dari sofa, itu adalah pria berwajah kebarat-baratan tadi. Rupanya dugaan itu memang benar, lalu apa hubungannya pria itu dengan Yunho.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkanmu, Jae. Dia Yuu, saudaraku, dan itu Kris dan Shin lalu di sana Boa juga Jun."

"Yo!"

"Hai.."

".."

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang diingat Jaejoong disebut-sebut dalam telepon Yunho dengan seseorang bernama Kris.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Untuk menegakkan tubuhnya setelah membungkuk mendadak menjadi persoalan yang sulit untuk Jaejoong. Dia tidak siap untuk kenyataan lain.

Keheningan yang melanda terasa mencekik sehingga Yunho memutuskan mengakhirinya, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Jae.."

_Jangan.. _

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakannya." Dia menunjukan ponselnya kembali.

_Aku tidak mau dengar, kenapa aku jadi aneh?_

"Aku—"

_Katakan kau tidak akan pergi._

"—Dia akan pulang bersama kami, Jaejoong-_ssi." _Perkataan Boa membuatnya menjadi orang yang sesaat ingin dibunuh Yunho, itikadnya memang ingin mengatakan itu, namun dengan cara yang lebih perlahan, sekaligus ada banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan soal hubungan mereka—tunggu, hubungan? Jung Yunho tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun, kan?

Lain Yunho lain Jaejoong yang merasa mencelos tanpa sebab.

"Ya, itu benar," ada jeda sebelum Yunho menjilat bibirnya dan melanjutkan, "aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

_Karasu_ tidak pernah tahu kalau ketua mereka yang terkenal dingin semenjak bergabung menjadi mafia akan mengatakan hal itu. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama asli Yunho kecuali mereka dan ketua _The Dragon_ terdahulu, bahkan bawahan mereka sendiri. Bila kau berpikir kalau bawahan Yunho yang ada di dalam ruangan itu akhirnya juga ikut mengetahui sekarang, maka kau salah, mereka hanya akan menganggap bahwa Jung Yunho adalah nama samaran lain, karena jauh sebelum Yunho menjadi ketua, data mengenai jati diri Yunho sampai akte kelahiran dan silsilah keluarganya telah dimusnahkan oleh si ketua _Yakuza_ terdahulu demi menjaga anak didiknya dari dunia luar. Di setiap negara, Yunho memiliki nama dan identitas yang berbeda, dari _passport_, kartu pengenal sampai kartu kredit berada di bawah nama yang berbeda dengan silsilah keluarga yang juga berbeda.

Dan baru kali ini secara gamblang Yunho mengakui nama aslinya, dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Seseorang yang nampak kebingungan dengan situasinya sekarang. Seseorang yang tidak tahu bila sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan sedang bergerak perlahan-lahan ke dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

_5 days later_

Dari jendela balkon yang terbuka, Jaejoong yang sedang melipat pakaian berhenti sejenak untuk memandang arak-arakan awan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit 5 hari lalu itu, tak pernah lagi ditemuinya Yunho maupun saudara-saudaranya. Kejadian saat dia menolak untuk ikut bersama Yunho, yang membuatnya tahu kalau Yunho tidak sepenuhnya kelihatan baik—entah kenapa dia bisa menilai seperti itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa Yunho-ssi, aku punya pekerja dan kehidupan sendiri."_

"_Kenapa? Tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku bisa membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau tapi ikutlah denganku," desaknya._

_Jaejoong masih tersenyum kala itu, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.."_

"_Ya! Kim Jaejoong, aku akan membuatmu merangkak ke arahku sampai kau tidak ingin lepas," senyuman yang ditunjukan Yunho terkesan jahat dan dingin. Tak pernah dilihatnya sosok Yunho yang ini, dan nuraninya berkata dia harus menjauh, berlari dari tempat itu dan orang-orang itu._

Dia memang melakukannya, pergi dari sana tapi tidak berlari. Semenjak itu pula dia tidak menengok Yunho lagi dan tidak tahu kapan pria itu pulang dari sana. Rumah pun menjadi sepi kembali tapi, ini lebih baik ketimbang bertemu pria itu, jujur saja Jaejoong merasa agak tegang bila mengingatnya.

Lagi, mata Yunho yang berbeda warna itu, dia tahu itu_ Heterochromia_, namun warna merah nyaris hitam yang dilihatnya justru hal yang baru. Selama ini yang dilihatnya warna biru dan hijau seperti mata salah satu tokoh game _Final Fantasy _yang dia lupa siapa namanya. Tapi, heterochromia sendiri tidak hanya menyangkut warna-warna dengan gradasi yang hampir senada saja. Pada dasarnya perbedaan warna pada mata dipengaruhi oleh jumlah melanin pada pigmen itu sendiri.

Orang berkulit putih cenderung memiliki kadar pigmen yang rendah, berbanding terbalik dengan orang berkulit coklat. Meski tidak semuanya begitu. Kesimpulannya, warna pada _heterochromia _dipengaruhi pigmennya sendiri, namun dia pernah mendengar suatu sindrom yang lebih spesifik menyebabkan perbedaan warna yang kontras pada _heterochromia_ seperti warna coklat dan biru atau biru dengan hitam.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Jaejoong merasa dia memiliki alasan untuk merindukan pria jangkung itu. Oh, ayolah Kim Jaejoong, sudah seharusnya kehidupan 'normal'mu kembali seperti semula, kan?

Setelah memasukan pakaian yang dia selesai lipat kembali ke keranjang, Jaejoong baru akan beranjak ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah kain. Pakaian milik Yunho yang dipakainya saat pertama kali Jaejoong menemukannya. Benda yang masih tertinggal di rumahnya itu, mata Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu. Meski munafik, perasaan takut dan rindu tidak bisa dicegah.

Tiba-tiba logika Jaejoong berputar ke hari itu, di dengarnya kabar tidak hanya mayat seorang wanita bernama Bae Seulgi yang ditemukan tewas, ada seorang jasad pria lain di sana tanpa identitas. Dia sendiri belum menanyakan lebih lanjut soal siapa mayat itu pada Ahra karena belum sempat berhubungan lagi sejak peristiwa di supermarket.

Melihat pakaian di tangannya, mengapa perasaannya mendadak tak nyaman? Kalau memang pria yang ditolongnya bernama Jung Yunho lalu kenapa dia memakai seragam bernama Mooseok?

Jaejoong berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke laptopnya, dia segera membuka situs pemberitaan dan mencari-cari informasi mengenai mayat yang ditemukan di dermaga yang sama. Tidak berapa lama menelusuri sepasang iris hitam itu membelalak. Keringat dingin mengumpul pada telapak tangannya.

_**PEKERJA DERMAGA MENJADI KORBAN KEBENGISAN KAUM MAFIA HUKUM, JANG MOOSEOK DIBAWA KERABAT KE RUMAH DUKA BERSAMBUT TANGIS HARU—**_

Lelaki itu merasa tidak perlu melanjutkan apa isi artikel itu. Tangannya gemetaran karena otaknya yang meski selalu berpikiran sederhana namun dalam, sedang bekerja. Dia teringat sesuatu, dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalung yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Pria itu sengaja tak memakainya takut mengundang niat jahat orang-orang karena itu benda bagus.

Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu pada benda itu, dia membalik bandul kalung Astronomica, menemukan sebuah tulisan yang diukir rapih di sana.

**U-KNOW YUNHO AS THE HEAD OF THE DRAGON HEIR**

**NEVER ONCE LIVE THE FAMILY, EXCEPT FOR DIE TO PROTECT FAMILY**

Ini tidak bisa dijadikan bukti besar, kan?

Tidak mungkin.. Yunho adalah orang baik saat bersamanya. Tidak mungkin dialah mafia yang telah membantai nyawa ribuan orang melalui tangannya.

Tidak mungkin jika Yunho adalah sang ketua—O-sama.

Dia hendak akan keluar dari kamarnya begitu suara benda pecah dari luar apartemennya terdengar. Perasaan terancam tanpa alasan tiba-tiba menghantuinya, suasana terlampau sunyi untuk Jaejoong. Pelan-pelan pemuda itu mengambil sebuah senjata api yang diberikan oleh Changmin untuk melindungi Jaejoong jika dia dalam bahaya dan tidak ada orang lain bersamanya.

Sambil merapat ke tembok, Jaejoong dengan hati-hati membuka pengait dan kunci pintu apartemennya. Dia membuka knop dengan perlahan-lahan, sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke segala arah. Setelah memastikan situasi di luar benar-benar aman, kepala Jaejoong melongok keluar hanya untuk menjumpai pemandangan sadis yang pernah dilihatnya sekali dan dia bersumpah tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

Di koridor apartemennya, semua tetangganya terbunuh dan lantai penuh dengan darah seolah-olah baru saja ada tsunami merah yang menyapu ke sana.

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot dengan lemah, tangannya dia gapai memeluk jasad Areum, gadis kecil yang dianggapnya adik. Wajah anak perempuan 7 tahun itu dingin dan pucat, pipinya berlumuran darah namun rautnya damai.

"Aaaa.." hanya sengauan tidak jelas yang bisa Jaejoong berikan. Seolah memanggil-manggil mereka semua yang telah pergi, orang-orang yang selama ini telah dianggapnya keluarga kecil, ditengah-tengah apartemen 3 lantai bobrok itu.

Di belakang Jaejoong berdirilah seorang pria besar yang wajahnya tertutupi topi. Tangannya memegang pistol, dengan keras dia menggunakan ujungnya untuk menghantam tengkuk Jaejoong untuk melumpuhkannya.

Si lelaki segera jatuh pingsan, dan kemudian diangkut oleh pria besar itu di pundaknya, pistol yang ada di genggaman Jaejoong merosot jatuh ke lantai. Menyisakan kesunyian mencekam di tempat penuh darah itu.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di sofa kamarnya tanpa ekspresi, sudah beberapa hari ini dia mengurung diri di sana tanpa mau bicara pada siapapun karena terlampau kesal oleh Jaejoong yang tidak mau ikut dengannya.

Meski ini sangat tidak Yunho sekali, dia menganggap itu persetan, dia hanya menginginkan orang itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dia akan memastikan keinginannya itu terlaksana. Lamunannya pecah saat Kris masuk tanpa ketok pintu dan tidak perlu tedeng aling-aling untuknya menyetel televisi, menampilkan sebuah pembantaian tragis di sebuah apartemen yang sangat dikenali Yunho dengan korban yang seluruhnya tak ditemukan hidup.

Kemarahan tiba-tiba meluap sampai ubun-ubun, sebuah guci di kamar itu pecah bertubi-tubi setelah Yunho menendangnya dengan kaki tak beralas. "Cari siapapun yang telah melakukannya! Aku yakin Jaejoongku masih hidup! Bunuh siapapun mereka dan bawa Jaejoongku dengan selamat!"

Bagi Kris, perintah Yunho adalah mutlak. Dia dan keempat anggota Karasu yang lain membungkukkan tubuh mereka sebelum berderap meninggalkan kamar sang O-sama. Tidak akan ada yang selamat bila itu berurusan dengan hal yang dilindunginya, Jaejoongnya harus kembali! Pria itu mengambil sepasang katana dari lacinya, dia mengambil sebuah jubah hitam dan memakai sarung tangan kulit hitam sebelum berlalu dengan sendirinya dari kamar itu.

Dia juga harus bertindak bukan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huwaa maafkan saya untuk update yang lama dan part yang aneh ini T-T baru saja uts saya selesai jadi jadwal kuliah kembali padat dan baru bisa update pada akhir pekan. Terimakasih atas reviewnya juga saran dan kritik itu sangat berarti T-T

Dan soal heterokrom, tidak semua heterokrom itu warnanya hanya terpaut hijau dan biru atau warna-warna lain yang kelihatan senada, pada beberapa kasus ada orang yang memiliki heterokrom justru sangat kontras, misalnya biru dengan coklat terang. Dan ada juga penyakit yang menyebabkan perbedaan pigmen ini, seperti Waardenburg's syndrome dan Roger syndrome misalnya, namun sindrom ini memiliki tidak hanya efek samping pada mata namun juga bisa menimbulkan kecacatan lain, kayak Waardenburg sindrom yang bisa membuat penderitanya mengalami masalah pendengaran, tadinya saya ingin membuat appa terkena sindrom ini namun karena tidak tega akhirnya cukup heterokromnya aja yah hehe #dikubur.

Dan bila ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakan terpaut hal-hal misterius di sini. Silahkan tanyakan dan let's see in the next chapter, udah bisa nebak dong kenapa orang-orang kenalnya O-sama itu Kang Eunchul? Iyap, untuk penjelasan itu saya terinspirasi drama musikalnya Key SHINee yang Catch me if you can? So, sampai jumpa di next chap, makasih RnR please ^^


End file.
